


The Proposal

by Bazilette



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, M/M, Short One Shot, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazilette/pseuds/Bazilette
Summary: When both sets of Pines twins are up bright and early on a Saturday morning Bill busts through a window with his lovable (definitely not aggravating) personality and a 100% not impulsive plan.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	The Proposal

Early one Saturday morning Stan, Ford, and Mabel sat at the breakfast table. Mabel sipping on her fresh batch of Mabel Juice while Ford took to tea and Stan to his coffee.

The Mystery Shack didn’t open for another hour and Ford wasn’t leaving for the woods until lunch so it was no surprise the conversation was slow.

“No more of your spookums in the gift shop, you hear me?” Stan scolded half heartedly behind his newspaper when Ford explained what creature he was tracking down that day.

Ford chuckled and returned to jotting down notes in his journal.

The thrumming of the shower could easily be heard overhead in the peaceful quiet of Gravity Falls’ early morning, as the conversation was winding down and the water had been turned off a screech of shattering glass turned the heads of the Mystery Shack’s residents.

Before any of them could stand to investigate the sudden disturbance a jovial triangle with arms and legs floated through the doorframe leading to the kitchen, it’s eye half closed in mirth.

“Bill!” Ford shouted as Mabel fell out of her chair, yelling and immediately trying to throw objects closest at the dream demon.

Bill put up his hands in a gesture of innocence, most likely about to make a sarcastic comment but was then interrupted by Ford lunging at him with an inter-dimensional taser. He sidestepped Ford in midair and snapped his fingers, making the weapon disappear from Ford’s hands. “Sheesh, hasty as ever Sixer.” he said with his hands on his hips in mock annoyance.

Stan still sat drinking from his coffee mug, only glancing at Bill before returning to his crossword puzzle. Bill muttered something about them being wild animals and floated over to the table.

Mabel seemed to compose herself and regained her seat, Bill snagging the remaining chair nonchalantly.

Ford pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a long moment before asking, “Why are you here Cipher?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” he said, propping his feet on the table and folding his arms behind his top angle. “I’ll make this short since you humans have things to do in your pitifully short lifespans.” Bill ignored the glare Ford shot him.

“I came to ask for Dipper’s hand in marriage or whatever you meatsacks call it,” he returned Ford’s gaze defiantly as he said this.

Mabel once again fell out of her chair, Stan had spit out his coffee and Ford went deathly quiet.

Stan was the first to speak, “absolutely not. He’s seventeen for christ’s sake.”

Ford whipped his head around to glare at his brother, “That’s the _only_ problem you find with this?” He shouted, his hands balled in fists.

“Hey don’t you act like I’m the bad guy here, this was going to happen sooner or later,” he said gesturing towards the dream demon.

_“‘Sooner or later’?_ What’s that supposed to mean?” He said, befuddlement now mixed with the anger in his voice.

Stan just stared at Ford in confusion for a moment before saying slowly, “You didn’t know?” he set down his coffee before clarifying, “They’ve been dating for months.”

_“What?”_ Ford and Mabel shouted in unison.

Just then, as if on cue a tired high pitched voice called from the hallway, “What’s all the yelling about?” All eyes turned to the doorway as Dipper appeared in the rickety frame.

Dipper’s eyes widened upon seeing Bill, “What are you doing he-- I mean, uh, ahh Bill’s here.” Dipper acted out poorly.

“Wow don’t quit your day job, pine tree,” Bill said sardonically.

Dipper just sighed, “Why is he here?” Dipper asked Stan while gesturing vaguely towards the dream demon.

“He came to ask us permission to marry you,” Stan said, still not bothering to put down his newspaper.

Dipper facepalmed, he mumbled something about it being ‘too early for this shit’ and went back the way he came.

“Is that a yes?” Bill called hopefully to Dipper’s retreating form.

“Get me a ring and I’ll consider it,” Dipper’s muffled voice responded, lilted with irritation.

“Guess that’s my cue,” Bill addressed the Pines family cheerfully and with that he was gone in another snap of his fingers.

“What..just happened?” Mabel said hoarsely to no one in particular. 

“I don’t know Mabel, I don’t know,” then Ford sat down, his knees feeling weak.

This was definitely going to be an eventful next few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gravity Falls fanfic so constructive criticism is always welcome! Maybe I'll make this a series if there's feedback.


End file.
